


Blue Butterfly

by HannahMiley1fan (WritingCoffeeAddiction)



Series: The Healing Power of Love [2]
Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beautiful, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Lesbian Marriage Sex, Happy Ending, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Light-Hearted, Mentions of Cancer, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Two Wives, Two Women in Love, Unofficial Sequel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, lesbian wedding, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCoffeeAddiction/pseuds/HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Miley and Lilly are finally getting married, after all the suffering and grief that Lilly's dealt with. Miley's deep love for Lilly surely helped to heal her from the awful Leukemia she's had since childhood. And now the two will finally have their wedding, and spend the rest of their lives together. Related to my other story, Butterfly Girl. Liley. (*IMPORTANT: Read Butterfly Girl before this*)





	Blue Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or show. I just own the writing, story, and Rose.
> 
> (This is not really a sequel to Butterfly Girl. I just thought I'd write the wedding separately to the story. I do, in fact, have another chapter-length story sequel I'm working on for this but I have no clue when I'll have it posted. I've barely written the first chapter.)

_Blue Butterfly_

The day had finally come, Miley happily thought as she woke up to the sun shinning brightly on her face. In just eight hours she would be marrying the love of her life and that made her feel like the happiest woman in the world. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom to shower and get ready for the long, beautiful day. Her stomach filled with little butterflies flying around at how much excitement she felt as the thought of calling Lilly her wife by the end of the day, danced around in her mind.

Robbie was downstairs making a pot of coffee as he thought about the fact that he's giving his daughter away today. A smile formed on his face; he was so happy that she would finally get to marry her soulmate and they'd spend the rest of their lives together. It made him think of the day he married his own soulmate - it was such a gorgeous day, right in the beginning of summer and all their relatives and friends were there to celebrate it with them. "Oh Noelle, I really wish you could be here today. To see our beautiful little girl marry the woman she loves with all her heart...I know you'd be so proud of her." He spoke, really wishing that she was here to see their daughter's wedding. He knew how much she loved weddings, and would have enjoyed planning one for her own daughter.

* * *

Lilly spent the night with her sister, at their grandmother's house, which had only been a few blocks down from the Stewart's. She and Miley wanted to have their wedding as traditional as possible, so they decided not to see each other until the ceremony. It was hard for both of them, because they always were together, but Lilly wanted it to be a surprise for the both of them to see each other in their gowns. They hadn't shown each other the dresses they bought, which was also very hard to do.

In just a few hours from now, Lilly thought, she would be married to the woman who made her life worth living, and the woman who stole her heart. After she finished showering and getting dressed, she walked downstairs to see her grandmother, who had moved to California a few moths ago to be with her grandchildren, and Rose having breakfast together. She smiled; she was so thankful that her sister had come back from New York, and that their grandmother was with them. That only made her day even better.

* * *

The ceremony was to begin in just an hour, which had both brides at the church, getting ready in separate dressing rooms. Miley sat with her father, and Luanne, applying her make-up and smiled. "I can't believe today's finally here! I'm marrying my beautiful Lilly!" Her voice full of cheer as she glanced over at the other two, her smile only growing. She really couldn't believe that their wedding day would ever come, the wait was so long. But she knew it would be worth it, when she and Lilly are pronounced wives in just about an hour or so from now.

"I can't believe my little girl's old enough to get married," Robbie smiled, looking at how gorgeous his grown daughter was in her wedding dress and make-up. He couldn't believe that he was giving away his daughter today; the time really did fly by. "You look just absolutely stunning, bud. Lilly's gonna melt into a puddle when she sees you!"

Miley felt a few tears well up in her eyes, and glanced up at her father, "Don't make me cry yet, daddy!" She laughed a little as she stood up and squeezed him in a hug. "Oh I can't wait to see Lilly and how beautiful she'll look! It's been really hard not to see her at all today, I'm starting to forget what she sounds like when she talks..." She beamed, and joked a little bit which gained her two laughs. She released her father and then turned to Luanne with a smile. "I'm so glad you're here and my maid of honor, Lu! But would you be able to go check on Lilly? Please, I need to know how she is. It's her wedding day, and her parents aren't here to celebrate it with her. I need you to go make sure she's okay."

* * *

Lilly sat with her sister and grandma, after she finally finished getting ready, and couldn't help but smile. She was finally going to marry her soulmate; a dream she never thought possible in all the past years. Just then she saw the door open and in came Luanne, who had a friendly smile on her face as she wrapped Lilly in a hug. "Hi Luanne, you look wonderful! Did Miley make you come in here?" The blonde spoke gently, a glowing smile on her face.

The auburn haired woman nodded, with a small laugh. But then when she saw how beautiful Lilly looked in her wedding dress, and her blonde wig (which was made with human hair, and not even noticeable to those who didn't know it was a wig) curled loosely over her shoulders and down her back, she knew Miley would have tears falling down her eyes. Both women would be in [happy] tears by the end of the ceremony, just as everyone watching it would be. "Miley can't go two minutes without checking on you, Lilly," Luanne joked, patting her shoulder softly, "You look beautiful, Lilly; Miley's gonna be in tears! The two of you are both absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Lilly smiled, "I can't wait to see her, she probably looks like a goddess in her dress." She was beyond happy to finally get married, and was very excited that in under two hours the two of them would be saying 'I do'. The only thing that would make today even bettter would be to have her parents there to witness it. Her mother always knew that she would live to find the person she loved and spend a life with it, so it really hurt to know that her mother hadn't been there to watch that happen. "My mom always told me that someone was out there for me, and I would find them...She told me I would get married, and she would help me plan my wedding...And now she's gone; she can't witness what she's always dreamt of for me. And my dad's not here to give me away...I didn't realize how much that would hurt. I'm ecstatic and thrilled to be marrying the love of my life today, I just really wish my parents were here right now."

Luanne felt her heart ache for her [soon to be] cousin-in-law. She hated that the woman had lost both of her parents at such a young age, and the fact that they weren't there with her on such a special day. What that must be like, Luanne thought, she couldn't even begin to imagine it. "Oh Lilly; that must be so hard, to not have them with you today. A very special day; I'm so sorry Lilly. But I can bet that they're watching from Heaven, they're probably so happy for you." She spoke soothingly, hugging her close, and felt her heart break when a single tear rolled down the other's cheek, "Aww sweetie, it's gonna be okay! In just a couple of hours you're going to be married to the woman you love so deeply, and you two are going to have such an amazing and beautiful life together! Don't cry, sweetie, your momma and dad are watching over you, they're proud of you and are happy that you're marrying someone who makes you so happy."

* * *

The ceremony finally began, at just ten after three that afternoon, and there was not a dry eye in the room. Miley, who wore her mother's wedding gown and had her short hair curled and up in a pony-tail, stared in awe at Lilly. Her eyes filled with tears at just how absolutely stunning she looked in her long wedding dress with her blonde hair loosely curled down her shoulders. "You look like a gorgeous angel, my Lilly," she whispered so that only they could hear it.

Lilly's cheeks already had a stream of tears running down them as she took in the beauty of her soulmate. Everything about her was perfect, her hair, her dress, her face, everything. "You are a goddess, Miley," she whispered back, a teary and glowing smile formed on her face as she continued to look into Miley's sparkling green eyes. Today would be the best day of her life, and she would cherish it forever.

Within thirty minutes, vows were said, the minister said what he had to say, and now it was time for the I dos. The minister first looked over at Miley, who was staring warmingly into Lilly's eyes, and asked, "Miley, do you take Lilly to be your wife for now and forever?" He peered at her as he waited for a response.

"I definitely do!" Miley gushed happily, beaming over at Lilly. She loved her more than anybody in the whole world and was so beyond grateful to have her in her life.

Turning to Lilly, the minister repeated the question but in reversed the names. She smiled so big, and with such a glow, that it made him smile as well. "I do, I do, I do!" She exclaimed cheerfully, tears spilling out of her eyes as she continued to look into her lover's shinning green ones. In only a few more minutes, she would be able to call Miley her wife.

"Well if no one here has a reason that these two shall not be wed," he started, looking between the two very ecstatic woman, "I am very happy to announce you Wife and Wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Everyone in the room happily clapped as they watched the two inch closer to each other.

Miley happily wrapped her arms tightly around her wife's waist, as Lilly wrapped hers around her neck, and they shared a long and loving kiss with each other. "I love you so, so much, my Lilly! My beautiful wife, Lilly. I can't believe it!" She held her close, forgetting that everyone else was in the room, and just took in the beauty of her new wife. She pressed another tender kiss to her lips, her heart fluttering with joy as she did so.

Lilly grinned happily back at her, kissing her just as softly on the lips in return. "I love you too, Miley! More than I've loved anyone ever; you are an angel sent to me, I swear it. You have made my life so much better, and healed me from my disease. I'm so happy to call you my wife, Miley. It makes my body feel with warmth, and my heart melt in love." She held her arms lovingly around Miley's neck, giving her one more gentle kiss before the two ran happily down the aisle together.

* * *

When the last of the guests left their reception, which was a beautiful and huge success, the two newly weds happily made their way to he car. Miley opened the passenger side door for Lilly, then got in on the driver's side. "What a gorgeous day today was, my Lilly! The ceremony was beautiful, and the reception was the best!" She smiled warmly at her wife, patting her hand before starting the car. "We're married now...Oh my God, we're married Lils!"

Laughing, Lilly nodded and stroked the other's arm, "We _are_ married." She leaned her head against the window as she felt the car start moving. "The reception was so much fun; it definitely fits us." Lilly smiled, closing her eyes as she took in all the events of the day. She had her wedding, married her soulmate, and celebrated it with family. And they were now driving to _their_ house; a house that she and Miley both owned! Could her life get any better than that? "Miley?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Miley asked lovingly, glancing over while she drove down the road. She was still in awe at being able to call Lilly her wife. Something new, and so exciting to her. She was married and on her way to their own house. A house that was only for she and her beautiful Lilly. Of course, they would allow family over, but it was still just for them.

Lilly opened her eyes and looked over at the other, smiling warmly. "I'm so happy we're wives now; I love you very deeply, Miles. I just have a question, something I haven't really asked about before. Mainly because I never thought I would be alive for this long; long enough to get married and start my own life. Well, anyway, I would really love to be a mother some day. Not now, or anything, but a few years from now would be nice. What about you? Would you want have a few little kids running around the house?" She always had dreamt of being a mom; she loved children and babies, but had never thought she would live long enough to start a family of her own.

The brunette smiled, using one hand to grab a hold of Lilly's and squeezed it lovingly in her own. Of course, Miley thought of having a family some day. She would love to be a mom, and have little ones running around the house. "Oh Lil, of course I would love to have children! We'll have to think about how we're going to eactly have children, seeing as we're both women, but I definitely want us to have kids! We can certainly wait a few years, sweetie, we're both still young. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't start thinking about it!"

"I've always wanted to have a baby, the natural way, which I know probably won't work for us. But I don't know...I want to know what it's like to be pregnant, and have the miracle of life growing inside me. But...I don't even know if I could get pregnant because of the chemotherapy I have had for years and years; people have told me that it really kills the chances of fertility. I mean I don't know...What do you want to do about having babies, Miley? Do you want to adopt, or have the baby? Or surrogacy? There's so many ways to have children these days, it's hard to think about." Lilly started to ramble.

Miley couldn't help but laugh, and brought Lilly's hand to her lips, "Sweetie, we have so much time to discuss this. And I'll do anything that will make you happy! If it's your dream to get pregnant and give birth to our future baby, then we will make that happen! For now, let's just think about where on earth we should go for our honeymoon!" She spoke softly, looking at her wife with love in her eyes.

* * *

The morning after their wedding had both women resting happily in bed, in each other's arms. Miley lay awake, holding her wife close in her arms, and ran her hand gently through her hair. She pressed a warm, tender kiss to her forehead. It made her so happy to wake up in the morning with her wife right beside her. And she thanked God everyday for giving her such a beautiful, and angelic gift.

Lilly woke up shortly after, grinning up at the other. "Good morning, wife." She spoke, her voice raspy with sleep, but her tone happy and loving as she wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "Love you, so much." The blonde ran her hand softly across Miley's cheeks, smiling at her. She loved being able to call her, her wife.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Miley warmly spoke, holding her tight in her arms, "I love you too, my gorgeous wife." She cupped her face and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, stroking her cheeks gently. She pulled her closer while deepening their kiss, her eyes smiling warmly down at her. "Mmmm, what should we do today, Lil?" The taller woman asked in a soft voice, running her hand up and down her wife's back.

Cupping Miley's face in her own hands, Lilly caressed her cheeks tenderly then kissed her strongly on the lips. "Make love," she whispered, running her hands through her hair and kissing her again. "Let's make love all day, Miley." She wrapped her arms lovingly around the other's neck while also pressing gentle kisses all over it. "You are the most beautiful, gorgeous woman in the whole world, Miley; I am way too lucky to have you as my wife."

Miley beamed, kissing the top of Lilly's head tenderly. She wrapped her arms strongly around her waist, holding her as close as she could have her, "That, my sweetheart, sounds like a beautiful plan!" She kissed her hair and then her forehead, her lips very passionately, each of her cheeks, and then just stared longingly into her ocean blue eyes. "You are stunning, Lilly; you are an angel, a beautiful, stunning angel sent straight from heaven! And you're _my_ wife, my sweet wife! I love you so very much, sweet angel!" She cradled her close and continued to kiss her all over.

Lilly felt ecstatic and loving tears form in her eyes as she held onto Miley, tighly. She kissed her lips gently, as she let hear tears fall onto the other's chest. "I love you more than anyone in the world, Miley; you're my angel, who has saved my life and made it worth living! I haven't felt this happy or healthy in a long time, Miley, and it's all because of you! You've healed me, with your love! And that makes me love you even more and want to spend the rest of my life with you, doing whatever I can to repay you for that. Anything you want, Miles, I'll do it!" Her voice full of warmth, and a little hoarse from crying.

"Oh Lilly, baby girl; All I want is to hold you and love you with everything inside me. You are the absolute sweetest woman I've ever met, you always make me melt with the sweet, precious things you say." Miley soothed, laying Lilly's head against her chest, and rubbing her back tenderly, "You're my precouis sweetie, and will be forever, Lilly. I love you very, very deeply, and I'm always going to be taking care of you. You're my wife now, and whenever you start feeling sick, I'll be right here to help heal you." She held her lips tenderly to Lilly's forehead, a few seconds, and then smiled at her. "How about we go make love in the shower now?"

* * *

 

After they showered, and dressed, they decided to go downstairs and make breakfast together. Lilly got out some fresh fruit while Miley got out the waffle mix. Lilly chopped up the fruit, after rinising them under cold water, and smiled over at her wife, who was busy getting the batter ready. "I love you, Miles. I really do!" She spoke cheerfully, placing the chopped up fruit in bowl and then went over to the other, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

Miley turned around, wrapping her arms around Lilly's waist and kissing her lightly on the lips, "I love you too, baby." She smiled back, stroking her hair tenderly, "Start a pot of coffee, sweetie; the coffee is in the cabinet right above the pot." The brunette directed lovingly as she went back to mixing the batter and then began to pour it into the waffle maker.

Lilly poured two cups of coffee, one for herself which had more cream than coffee, and another for Miley, which had no cream or sugar in it. A taste, Lilly would never understand that someone could aquire. She placed hers on the table, then brought the other over to her wife and handed it to her with a soft smile. "Why, thank you, my Lilly. What a sweetie, you are!" Miley gushed, as she happily took her coffee but before taking a sip, she kissed Lilly's lips lovingly.

A few minutes later the two sat down at the table, each with a plate of waffle and delicious cut up fruit on top. Lilly sipped her coffee, enjoying the sweetness it offered, and peered warmly at her wife. "The waffles look amazing, Miles. You're so good at making them!" She beamed, as she started to cut a sliver off to taste. Her tastebuds sang in joy at how lovely the waffle tasted, "Oh my, that's heavenly, and perfect with this coffee."

"Making me melt with those sweet compliments, Lilly." Miley laughed sweetly, taking a bite of her own waffle. "But you sure don't lie; that _is_ pretty good." She sipped her coffee, enjoying the boldness of it. It fed her caffine addiction, that's for sure. She stuck her fork in the colorful, and fresh, fruit, smiling as she ate it, "And you did a beautiful job cutting up the fruit, my love."

Smiling, Lilly couldn't help but reach over and grab one of Miley's hands. She held it tenderly in her own, stroking her knuckles lightly with her thumb. "You're too kind, Miley. I love you," She kissed her wife's hand lovingly, before having another sip of her coffee. "This is such a nice way to start the day! First we make love, then we make love in the shower, and then we make breakfast together! Our life is so amazing, and it's only been one day."

Miley smiled back, warmly, and stroked Lilly's hand softly, looking into her eyes with love for her. "I love you, sweetie. Our life is going to be amazing every day, baby girl, because we love each other." She gently got up from her chair and walked over to her wife, pulling her in a strong embrace, "We're going to have a wonderful life together, sweetie pie, and it'll be full of happiness." She kissed Lilly's cheek tenderly, running hand warmly down her back.

Lilly nodded in agreement, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck. She knew their life would be filled with love, happiness, and anything else they wanted to fill it with. "Uh...Miles? We own a house, which means we have to pay bills and whatnot... I think that means I need to start looking for a job...Oh God, I've never had a job before, how am I going to get one? The disadvantages of having cancer, ugh! I have no idea on how to make a resume or anything job related..."

"Lilly, honey, you still have cancer. I'm not letting you get a job, until we know for sure that your cancer is 100% gone. Besides the bills will be taken care of, sweetie; don't worry. And I'll help you with a resume, when you're not suffering with cancer anymore. I can't have you working at a job, and get a call that something happens. You never know when something's going to go wrong with that disease you have. I want you to be healthy, sweetheart. And you will be healthy in no time, but for now, we will enjoy spending as much time together as possible. I love you so much, gorgeous girl." Miley spoke lovingly, holding Lilly close in her arms as she press a tender kiss to her lips.

The blonde felt heart soar with love, pulling Miley closer to her so she could kiss her back, lovingly and deeply. She adored how much Miley cared for her, and she cared right back for her. But sometime she wondered if her wife ever thought about going back to her singing career. Had she been stopping her from doing what she really loved? "Do you miss your singing career, Miley? I mean I know how much you love to sing, I hope I'm stopping you from doing what you love...You don't have to stop singing forever, Miley; I'm not gonna die just because you do a few concerts every month, or week, or whatever it is that you do. It's your passion, I know it is and I don't want to be the reason you don't go back."

Hearing that made Miley's heart break; she pulled Lilly closer, walking into their living room and sitting down on the couch as she held her. She stroked warm circles around her face, looking softly into her eyes. "Lilly, baby, you aren't stopping me from doing what I love... Please don't feel that way, my angel. What I love doing is being here with you, seeing you smile and holding you in my arms. I love you, Lilly. You are my passion, Lilly; spending my life with you is my passion. I do love singing, but right now I just want to enjoy you and having your precious, sweet face in my life. I don't know if I ever will go back, pretty girl, but no matter what it's never because of you! Don't ever feel that way, please sweetie. I love you so much, and I want to spend as much time as I can with you. Taking care of you and loving you is my biggest and strongest passion, baby doll." The dark haired woman spoke, her voice warm and soft as she look directly into Lilly's eyes. She cupped her face, kissing her lips tenderly, then laid Lilly's head back onto her chest and smiled. "I love you, Lilly; so much and we are going to have such a beautiful life together, angel."


End file.
